Happy Tomorrow
by The-Kitty-Cat-Gang
Summary: Meggie was lonely, so lonely in fact that she wrote two small paragraphs and read them! Now she's trying to keep one out of fights and one out of getting lost. Can Meggie survive Ombra with a misfit fire eater and a hippie tightrope walker?


**Hey guys it's The-Kitty-Cat-Gang. Just a little about ourselve first. One, our first story in InkHeart ( . )!!! Two only positive critsimn if you want to flame don't bother because one not helpfull, and two it makes people feel down which isn't cool. Also we'll report you, becuase we clearly said don't. Now on other hand if it's flaming tied in with helpful critism:**

** Good Example:(Want This) _Your OC's suck. Think about how to make them more interesting!!!!_**

**Bad Example: (Will ignore you and report you) _This story sucks you guys are terrible authors and should never right again. Just go to HELL!!!!_**

**And Three ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

Meggie looked at the brown parchment, and it had soaked in two measly paragraphs, just two nothing else. It had taken her many days of toiling and frustration to come up with just the right words, words that would set her story to life. The story of two different people coming from different worlds. One from where fighting and fire was the life of those who tamed it, the other from a world were piece and balance ruled the world. She would spend countless nights rereading the words just to make sure that she wouldn't stumble.

Meggie took a deep breath and looked nervously toward the door, not wanting Resa or Mo to walk in. She turned her attention to the slightly crumpled parchment. She had been hiding it for so long underneath her pillow that she was nervous about the outcome, but she was so lonely ever since Farid had left with Dustfinger to go traveling with the Strolling Players. Mo and Resa were busy in the shop that they had opened below their small upstairs living corridors. And Meggie was left alone with the errands to run and her loneliness always that painful loneliness. It dawned upon her after seeing some girls gossiping happily on one of her errands. If she invented some friends then maybe it would just quench the loneliness that raged like Dustfinger's fires.

Taking one last glance at the door, which stood closed and locked against the barely lit room. Mo was still against her having candles in the consumable house, as usual Meggie ignored his yammer about how she had to be more careful in this world with fire and the objects that it consumes. Taking another deep breath Meggie carefully looked at the parchment again. Licking her dry lips, she opened her mouth prepared for the consequences that would happen when he found to girls from a paper that she had written.

_ "Her feet danced lightly around the fire that was set before her and her village. Her gray lavender hair fell down her back landing lightly on her bare skin. She danced and the fire seemed to shoot up before her gray eyes, everything seemed natural as she spun around and around before her tribe. Her feet were bare and wounds from rocks covered the tough bottoms. Black pants that fit her waist and ankles snugly fell loose in between. A shirt that fell right after her breasts and tied around her neck. She was a fighter and a fire dancer, and she was entrancing and stunning, cocky and wild. Someone so wild that the bravest of suitors wouldn't have been able to turn her into a wife. Her lightly tanned skin would glisten in the sun as she hunted for fish on a summer day and her boldness out went any of the village boy's braveness. She was an entertainer and a hunter. She was Sophia."_ Meggie looked up from the parchment and looked beside her, nothing. Sighing in bitter defeat she leaned back in the chair, she had failed her loneliness would stay not be quenched, never leave until Farid came back with Dustfinger. She felt something cold press against her neck, something that pressed into her skin, a sharp metal object that could kill her.

"Where am I?" She demanded her voice was cold and uncaring like Meggie had written, "Answer me witch." Sophia's voice had risen. Meggie shook with fear, she didn't remember writing anything about a knife, but she should have expected something like this. Just like she didn't expect a world to be behind the paper and ink pages of _'Inkheart'_. Her eyes widened as she thought of something to tell her. Her eyes lit up with an idea. Gulping down her fear she looked at Sophia with fear in her eyes.

"I was sent by the Gods to bring you to this world." She responded nervously, her lie must have worked because she could feel the knife being taken away from her neck. Relief spread over Meggie's features as she turned around from the chair. Sophia had dropped down on one knee her head bowed.

"My apologies' Great One. Let the Gods forgive me for my insolence." Sophia said, her voice in a serious tone. The knife was in her pouch on the side of her pants tied on by a red cloth belt. A few things were out of place with the girls appearance things that she didn't write on the paper. Like the tattoo on her arm or the golden bracelets on her wrists and ankles, "I am your humble servant, only meant to serve you." She added as if she was programmed to do so. Meggie looked at the girl strangely, and she knew that she had to see Dustfinger and the Black Prince for guidance.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it was our first InkHeart Fanfiction! Review!!!**

**-The-Kitty-Cat-Gang**


End file.
